


Chuck vs. the Midnight Break-In

by mixtapestar



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck receives a surprise on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. the Midnight Break-In

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/)**storydivagirl** from 2007's Advent Drabble List.

“Holy—“ Chuck exclaimed, sitting up in bed. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand. “Bryce?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Omaha, or somewhere equally cryptic.”

Bryce smiled. “I was, but I decided it wasn’t time for me to go yet.”

“It’s Christmas _Eve_. And if you wake Ellie, there’ll be hell to pay. She went to your _funeral_. I might be starting to expect that kind of thing from you people, but Ellie’s still got her innocence.”

“Chuck. Shut up.” Bryce climbed onto Chuck’s bed and lay beside him, staring at the ceiling.

Chuck waited for him to say something else, but he gave no indication of having anything else to say. “So is there some bad guy lurking around that you’ve come to have me identify?”

“Nope. No one knows I’m here.”

“You mean no one but Sarah.”

“Nope,” Bryce repeated, closing his eyes.

“So what are you _doing here_?” Chuck whispered.

Bryce smiled. “I’ve missed you,” he said simply.

Chuck gaped. “So I’m to understand that you came out of hiding for the night – on _Christmas Eve_ – just to see me?”

“You got it.”

“…Oh.”

“I didn’t actually expect you to wake up. I figured I’d come by, see you sleeping, and go off again after an hour or so.”

“How creepy of you.”

Bryce was unfazed. “At least I’d know you were safe.”

“How can you say I’m safe when you broke into my house effortlessly!” Chuck exclaimed, then quickly lowered his voice when he remembered Ellie. “That’s just ridiculous!”

“I only know how to get in here because I know _you_. Your little lock and password tricks, we came up with them together, if you’ll recall.”

Chuck sighed and laid down, giving in. “I guess you’re going to spend the night.”

“I’ll be gone by the morning if you’d prefer.”

Chuck slid closer to Bryce on the bed and brought his lips to Bryce’s in a tender kiss, which Bryce returned. “I thought you’d moved on,” Chuck said. “You seemed to have when you were here before.”

Bryce gave him a sad smile. “I still have to go. I won’t be able to stay.”

Chuck nodded. “You have a job to do.” He reached across Bryce to turn off the lamp.

“Should I leave before you wake up?”

Chuck paused. “No. Stay. Ellie won’t come in here without knocking.”

Bryce slid under the covers and pulled Chuck close. “Goodnight, Chuck, and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Bryce,” Chuck replied, snuggling into the embrace that still felt so familiar.

-THE END-


End file.
